


枪击

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom, Семнадцать мгновений весны | Seventeen Moments of Spring
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 设定舒伦堡将被移交给苏联
Relationships: Max Otto von Stirlitz/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 3





	枪击

**Author's Note:**

> 设定舒伦堡将被移交给苏联

舒伦堡又睡着了，也可以说是烧得昏厥过去。

明天，施季里茨就得把他交给自己的同胞，就像无数次他把钻石或者玻璃似的情报通过电波传回去一样。只不过这次是个活生生的人，比钻石更值钱，如果方法得到可以从他身上压榨出许多又大又纯的钻石——当然，是以苏联人的标准来衡量的“得当”。

施季里茨无法想象艾尔布莱希特亲王大街8号令人嫉妒的花花公子会变成什么样，他清楚卢比扬卡的作风，一向简单粗暴，也许他会被拔掉指甲，也许他会被按在水里，也许会被几个斯拉夫野兽蹂躏，谁都说不准，有时候方法的选择相当随机，有时候又量身定做。舒伦堡不喜欢暴力，几乎不适用暴力，但未必不会屈服于暴力。

俄国人生来就懂得欣赏残酷的美感，深冬时节会如期唤醒他们血液里感知“我本芦苇”的那部分。何况冬天那么长，人生那么短，并且苦，辣，像纯酒精——又是一样俄国人天生懂得欣赏的东西。然而“舒伦堡”永远不属于施季里茨对残酷的欣赏范畴内，他天生是要坐在钢琴前奏罢即兴曲接过爱慕者递来的红酒香烟巧克力的人。

他一直有一个疯狂的念头，自从他知道要把舒伦堡交给卢比扬卡的同志后就存在了。他本以为这念头只不过是个定时炸弹，万一它爆炸了也只是痛苦一时，没想到它每分每秒都在爆炸，在他衰弱的神经上，像喀秋莎一样呼啸。

我不能毁了他，如果一定要的话，那我希望我是他唯一的处刑人。

我和他认识了很久，一起生活过很久——施季里茨并不承认——我懂得如何温柔优雅地毁掉一件艺术品，比那些大老粗要懂得多，他们连碰一下他脚趾头的资格都没有。他想过喂他毒药，用枕头闷死他，把他沉到水底就像里尔克的诗里那样，虽然即使他跳下去也不能再唤醒他。但是现在都来不及了，准确说只剩15分钟不到。

他吻他，希望这样能让他窒息，但这只是弄醒了他。

“要交接了吗？”舒伦堡慢慢睁开灰蓝色的眼睛，其中的水汽这辈子都不可能驱散。

“永远不可能了。”就在说出这句话时他终于下定决心。

“晚安。”他又尽可能深地吻下去，尽可能大地睁着眼，手枪抵住了他的太阳穴，扣下板机。

现在轮到施季里茨自己了。

END


End file.
